


The Neoteric Iliad: A Belated Fable of Times to Come

by AtheistSensayer



Category: Terra Ignota - Ada Palmer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtheistSensayer/pseuds/AtheistSensayer
Summary: //Spoilers for Seven Surrenders//This fanfic is an imagined reconstruction of the modern adaptation of the Iliad begun by Apollo Mojave and completed by Mycroft Canner in their role as a Servicer.





	1. Title Page

## THE NEOTERIC ILIAD:  
A BELATED FABLE OF TIMES TO COME  
By Apollo Mojave

As completed by  
_Mycroft Canner_  
In service to the Utopian Hive

* * *

Published with the permissions of:  
The Five-Hive Committee on Dangerous Literature  
The Cousins’ Commission for the Humane Treatment of Servicers  
And Assorted Utopian Constellations

* * *

“An unappealing portrait of conflict” — La Monde  
“Astonishingly amateur” — The Olympian  
“Valuable data” — Brillist Institute  
“Barely readable” — Black Sakura  
“Depressing as a contribution to literature” — El País

* * *

CERTIFIED NONPROSELYTORY BY THE FOUR-HIVE COMMISSION ON RELIGION IN LITERATURE.  
Gordian Exposure Commission Content Ratings:  
V5– Explicit and protracted scenes of intentional violence; explicit but not protracted scenes of extreme violence; violence praised; historical incidents of global trauma; crimes of violence committed by real and living persons.  
R4– Explicit and protracted treatment of religious themes without intent to convert; religious beliefs of real and living persons.  
O3– Opinions likely to cause offense to selected groups and to the sensibilities of many; subject matter likely to cause distress or offense to the same.


	2. Epigraphs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pair of epigraphs for The Neoteric Iliad. One selected by Apollo Mojave, and one selected by Mycroft Canner.

“ Brave men rejoice in adversity, just as brave soldiers triumph in war.” 

— Seneca

  
  
  
  


“Apollo was willing to destroy this world to guard a better one, but only because there was no other choice.”

— Bridger


	3. Scribe’s Epistle to the Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An epistle to the reader composed by Mycroft.

**_Scribe’s Epistle to the Reader_ **

  
_My dear reader, I begin by begging your forgiveness. By this point, if you have read any of my previous literary offerings, you have no doubt grown accustomed to certain eccentricities of my writing style that I must, in this work, forego._

_It has been extraordinarily difficult to bring myself to complete this work. For my sins, with which you, my companion to this point, are no doubt familiar, I do not deserve to be the one who brings to fruition the life project of Apollo Mojave, the most beloved member of his hive and perhaps of the Alliance itself. And yet, it has also been difficult because, as the reviews of the work will no doubt make apparent, bringing this work to fruition will create an incurable blemish on the otherwise pristine reputation of that glorious child of Utopia. I am especially pained in this judgment as I owe my own life, in no small measure, to the mercy of Utopia, and to Apollo Mojave himself._  


_All I can do, my cherished reader, is promise you sincerely that I have toiled honestly to complete precisely the novel that my heinous crimes deprived the world of. It is a small comfort to me that, given the events I have already relayed to you at length in my other work, the ultimate ambition of his book is no longer a threat to anyone, and I can present this text to you, without moral reservation, hindered only by my own sense of unworth, and my aesthetic judgment._


	4. Author's Preface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Apollo Mojave's preface to the Neoteric Iliad.

**Author’s Preface:**

We Utopians are known for having our gaze fixed on the future. It is what defines us as a hive.  So it will no doubt strike many as odd that this project to which I have fixed so much of my attention is rooted so firmly in the past.

Sometimes, though, the past is a helpful guide to the future.  Lately, I have come to see this particular work as the most useful guide to the future we have. But like most guidebooks written in another time and place, it is in need of translation.  Not just a literal translation from ancient Greek into the languages we speak in this day and age, but transformation of the work from an ancient relic into a narrative form that will genuinely speak to today’s readers, so that they will not have to face humanity’s starkest choice unaided.

How can a war epic chronicling the trials and tribulations of tragic heroes in an age of nations be a guidebook for any choice facing humans today, when war has been extinct for so long?  The sad truth is that it is far too easy to mistake dormancy for death.  And we are a society ill-prepared for the inevitable re-awakening of humanity’s need for war.  There will be no true end to war without an end to humanity itself. And the end of humanity is the thing that I oppose purely, in its entirety, and with every fiber of my being.

As you read what follows, my hope is that you will start to wake from the overlong dream of peace we have enjoyed, so that you are not still slumbering when war revisits itself upon us.  Study well how to wage a war, as well as the wages of war on those who must fight it.

You may yet wonder, why this is the guidebook I choose.  After all, history and culture provide us with huge swaths of illustrations of war.  If we must war again—and I know that we must—then let us at least model our war on the age of heroism and valor, rather than the eras of chemical weapons and atomic bombs.  We cannot expel war from the world, but we yet have a say in its shape.

 

* * *

  
_Gentle reader, there are some indications that Apollo had plans to make further revisions to this preface after completing his novel, but insufficient notes exist to extrapolate any revisions.  I can faithfully report that no substantive alterations in the message of this preface were indicated.  The only significant text indicated for inclusion in the preface that is not placed in the above is included below, and that has not been inserted because Apollo did not indicate where in the preface this disclaimer should be inserted:_

"Let me assure all of my readers that none of the offensive technology or potential harbingers described in this work are in any way indicative of Utopian projects. I am well aware of the suspicion and curiosity that surrounds my hive, but I publish this work secure in the knowledge that the intelligent reader can understand their role as symbolism and metaphor."


	5. Book 1: An Argument Between Achilles and Agamemnon (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our story begins

**Book I:  An Argument Between Achilles and Agamemnon**

  
  
_Location: Moonbase Troy. The stronghold colony of bio-dome bubbles on satellite Luna._

_Date: N minus 9 cycles._

 

Only a handful of bio-dome bubbles remain intact. Most have been have been pierced and popped by the stinging cybolts of Greece’s elite strike force: Extraction Team Epsilon, led by Starforce Majors Agamemnon and Achilles.

"Ready for final assault, Achilles?" uttered brave Agamemnon into the radiophonic mouthpiece attached to their helmet.

"Readier than you are, Ag!" laughed the noble Achilles back to their old friend.

In unison, they spoke the command to their strike force:

"Final strike authorized."

Though the robotic rigging worn by the members of the strike team was at first sight enormous and unwieldy, the coordinated strike by epsilon was a ballet of glorious elegance.  A trained pilot in their Stellar Mobile Cybernetic Rigsuit—"Smacker" for short—could dance with more grace and finesse than hummingbirds alighting on a branch.

Within minutes, the target dome was sacked, and defenseless.  The Starforce Majors looked upon their team's work and smiled.

"Major Achilles, Major Agamemnon," came the report over their radiophonic earpieces, "we have located two Gamma priority targets in the bio-weapons laboratory. They are not resisting." 

"Very well," grinned Agamemnon, "Sounds like we have a couple of hostages."

* * *

 

_Location: Grecian Orbiter Sigma-1_

_Time: N minus 0 cycles_

 

Chryses nervously approached the Grecian orbiter, gravboosting from the besieged lunar colony in their jetcoat and mouthguard, wearing the white and silver flag of temporary truce over themself to ensure their safe arrival.  It meant they would be coming unarmed, into the enemy camp, but it also meant that only the most vile and cowardly of opponent would attack them.  The flag was inviolable and both sides understood this.

Chryses, was ba’pa to Chryseïs, who had been captured (along with Briseïs) in the fateful raid nine cycles ago. Chryses was determined to secure their release, and would happily pay a hefty ransom to do so.

The Grecian Orbiter became larger and more imposing as their gravboots switched from pushing them away from their home on Luna to pulling them towards this gigantic metal starbase.  Chryses tried not to panic.  They had a backup plan if the Greeks wouldn't reason with them, but they didn't want to use it.  In war, no one ever wants to use such means, but sometimes it becomes inevitable. Or it least it seems that way.

Meanwhile, onboard the Grecian Orbiter, Agamemnon (who had become a Colonel at some point over the past 9 cycles) sat with the other Grecian leaders, including Lt. Col. Achilles, among their number, and talked about the ongoing siege with Moonbase Troy.

"This Lunar Colony has been remarkably difficult to finish off" proud Agamemnon observed.

"I concur," agreed the wise Achilles, "our initial assaults devastated them greatly, but their remaining fortifications have proven too much for our current tactics."

Suddenly, the Orbiter's onboard announcement system rang out with the alert about the impending arrival of a Trojan.

"Status report," barked  Agamemnon, "Who is approaching? And why? Weapon systems at the ready. Defenses activate!"

The onboard announcement system, a standard medium level artificial intelligence capable of carrying on practical conversation, but without any genuine agency, replied stoically: "A single unarmed Trojan approaches under flag of temporary truce.  ID scan reports 88.75648% likely positive match to Chryses."

"HA," laughed Achilles heartily, "I'll bet they've come to try to ransom back the hostage you've held these nine long cycles! You'll be getting your share of riches now!"

"I doubt they'll offer a price that I am willing to accept."

"You know it is not just up to you."

"While it is our custom that I would require the consent of the rest of the high ranking officers to allow the release of a hostage, you know that I am permitted to veto the release all by myself."

"That is a fair point, noble Agamemnon, I suppose we shall have to hear what Chryses has to say, before we know whether Chryseïs will be leaving your company."

"Android Phi Gamma 6779, Prepare the treaty room for talks!"

The sleek robotic entity, moving with more fluid motions than conceivable for a mechanical being, glided its green-gold chassis out of the room to prepare the chamber for their discussion.

Achilles observed something about Agamemnon's voice; not hesitation.  The Colonel was clearly eager to get on with the meeting, but Achilles left to change into their formal garb with an air of foreboding.  These talks would not end well.

 


	6. An Argument Between Achilles and Agemmenon (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the continuation of the first book

Chryses was sat at one side of the table alone, nearly submerged in the shadow of the entourage facing them from the other side: Achilles, Agamemnon, Calchas, Odysseus, and so many others.

"We may honor your flag of temporary truce, but that does not mean we have to like your visit, Chryses. What brings you here, and why do you take up our time?" impatient Agamemnon demanded.

"As you are well aware, you've held my ba'kid Chryseïs here for 9 full cycles. I come prepared with a very generous offer to supplicate you for their return" begged humble Chryses.

Several at the table were keen to hear the offer. Orbiting Moonbase Troy was costly. Their fuel stores were depleting, their rations needed replenishment, and what member of the Grecian Starforce didn't desire some profit above mere subsistence?

"We shall hear your offer," authorized prudent Achilles, "but know that this is a Gamma level hostage, and we do not take such designations lightly."

Chryses pulled a digital transgraphic computation device from their pocket, and beamed the ransom offer to their foes: 30,000 DrachMB of currency. This was a small fortune. Several at the table smiled, all too prematurely, certain that this offer would be accepted unanimously.

They each swiped their own DTCDs to affirm acceptance of the offer, waiting for the familiar chime indicating a successful transaction. However, instead, the chirp of rejection rang out. All were aware that that chirp could only be prompted in one of two ways.

"That chirp could only be prompted in one of two ways!" shouted clever Odysseus, angry at the fortune slipping away. "Either a majority of us rejected the offer, or...."

"Or Agamemnon vetoed it alone" quipped shrewd Achilles.

All eyes turned to Agamemnon.

"Yes. I vetoed the proposal. And as is our custom, I am not obliged to give my reasons, though, I will. I have both grown fond of my hostage as well as being quite confident that we should not return any gamma priority hostages to the Trojans at this time!"

"Is there nothing that can be said to change your mind?" inquired thoughtful Calchas

"No. I am afraid not."

None were looking at Chryses, but had any done so, it would have been evident from their face how crushed they were, and how angry they had become.

"You will all regret rejecting this generous offer, I swear it in the name of A.P.O.L.L.O!" And with that Chryses turned to leave, subtly pressing a new combination of buttons on their DTCD.

* * *

Many orbits later, a previously unseen illness was ravaging the Grecian Orbiter. In a clean-room, the officers met to discuss the situation.

"It has been 10 orbits, and this illness does not abate," Odysseus observed.

"I have had Android Phi Beta 6032 perform a complex analysis of the spread of the disease, as well as the breakdown of the viral molecules.  Android Phi Beta 6032, what is your analysis of the plague?" Calchas announced, then inquired.

"Epidemiology report, statistical analysis, margin of error less than 3%.  Report concludes: original carrier of disease is the hostage Chryseïs.  Disease likely developed in Trojan bio-weapon laboratory, and programmed to remain dormant until activated by some sort of Activated Pathogenic Organism-Laced Link Output system.  Probability estimate 97.99998% that bio-weapon was activated by Chryses after failed ransom attempt," reported the sleek android.

"Maybe that Activated Pathogen thing is the A.P.O.L.L.O. Chryses was talking about" observed Odysseus, cleverly.

"Look, the Starforce is taking serious casualties from this bio-weapon. I've lost nearly half my troops," complained one officer.

"As have we all!" raged angry Achilles, "Let's just give back Chryseïs, Ag, and maybe that will get them to stop this terror?"

"If I am to return my hostage, than I demand that you let me take yours, after all, I outrank you," Agamemnon announced, pointing to their Colonel's insignia—a phoenix in flight above three stars.

Achilles, already angry and grieved over the loss of their troops, kicked over a high tech chair that adjusts to your body when you sit, and also compensates to the movement of your body, an act which is more impressive if you realize the chair was built in to the floor and attached with advanced polymers.

"NOOO!" Roared rageful Achilles. "Just because you outrank me does not mean you can simply demand such things!"  

Agamemnon followed Achilles out (after Achilles kicked over the chair they had left the room in a huff), and the entire wing of the orbiter could hear the two officers yelling and arguing.

"If you persist in this demand, I will take MY remaining troops, and launch back to Terra Firma, leaving you to fight this war without me!"

"If you disobey my orders, I will have your blood before I let you go!"

Even the emotionless androids—not all androids were emotionless, but some of them were, and the following claim includes those androids as well—quaked in fear at the battle that was brewing between these two.

They rushed to the launch bay, donned their Smackers. And launched into space to engage in one-to-one free-space cyblade combat to settle the dispute, or perhaps merely to vent their rage.

After squaring off against each other for some time, Agamemnon's suit malfunctioned, and Achilles saw the chance to strike. Achilles raised their cyblade high in the air, and the smacker chirped an alert. "Athena protocol activated. No hostile targets detected. Friendly fire detected. Cybernetic Rigsuit Arm locked. Override code required to proceed." In their haste and rage, neither had remembered to de-activate the anti-friendly fire protocols for the Smackers.

"Achilles, what are you doing?  We cannot afford to fight each other. War already takes too, too many lives."

That was Nestor's voice coming in over the radiophonic speakerset in the helmet to the smacker. And it gave Achilles pause. Though, strictly speaking, the locked arm on the rigsuit, was doing the lion's share of the work, keeping Achilles from striking down their foe.


End file.
